


sizzling like a snare

by thorduna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teenage Rebellion, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turned Thor into a bad boy and now he worries Thor won't stay that way over the holidays.</p><p>Or he worries about something, alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sizzling like a snare

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a summer piece, stat! And this one seriously fits into Lana's Summertime sadness:
> 
> Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
> Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
> Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
> Nothing scares me anymore
> 
> Kiss me hard before you go  
> Summertime sadness  
> I just wanted you to know  
> That, baby, you're the best

Thor's late.

 

Loki fidgets a little, safely tucked in the shadow beneath the bleachers, protected from the worst of the heat but still sweating a little (and hating this fact a lot). He wishes he had a cigarette, something to calm his nerves and pass the time, give him something to do other than uselessly try to stop himself from wringing his hands and chewing on his nails. He smoked the last cigarette he had two days ago and Helblindi is gone for the week, so he had no one to steal them from.

 

There's only two days left of school and this is his and Thor's last chance to see each other before the endless summer holidays.

 

Anything can happen in those months.

 

Thor says he loves him now, but god knows what he'll be saying after he travels half the world with his prim and proper family while Loki slaves away at mind-numbing part time jobs.

 

He almost jumps when he hears footsteps and he squints into the sunlight, trying to see if the newcomer is Thor. This is not the most secure spot, after all, but it will have to do.

 

It _is_ Thor. Loki can't help but smile at the sight of him. He's wearing a black tank top, jeans and – ridiculously, in this temperature – an old, worn leather jacket that he and Loki found together in a thrift store some months ago.

 

It was the talk of the school, the day Thor wore it the first time. It was very different from the neat sweaters or football jackets he used to wear.

 

No, this jacket was very, for the lack of a better term, _Loki_.

 

“Hey, babe,” Thor grins and catches Loki around the waist, pulling him in. Loki's cock twitches instantly. He knows he will never get over feeling the sheer strength of Thor's arms when he does that, the confidence in the movement.

 

Loki wants nothing more than to be held tight by him and Thor knows it.

 

“You're late,” he says, perhaps a bit more sharply than he means to, trying to cover up the fact that he's a little weak in the knees, and getting kind of desperate in the face of being apart from his boyfriend for so long.

 

“Sorry,” Thor frowns, pulling back just a little to look Loki in the face. “I was-”

 

“I don't wanna hear it,” Loki interrupts him and hooks his arms around Thor's neck, kissing him. Thor's mouth is always hot and his lips soft, tasting sweet even when they've been drinking beer or smoking. And now Loki can smell the old leather, the peppery deodorant Thor prefers, and the musk from all day spent in that fucking jacket. The amazing, hot as hell, _Thor-is-Loki's-now_ jacket.

 

He gets no arguments from Thor, of course. Thor spins them so that Loki is pressed against one of the poles and lets one hand wander up to Loki's hair, tilting his head back in the way that always has Loki almost creaming his pants, while the other easily cups Loki's ass.

 

They make out for a while and it all goes away – the prospect of a shitty summer, everything at home, even the stupid weather. This is why Loki loves Thor so much.

 

He makes everything better by just existing.

 

“I'm gonna miss you so much,” Thor breathes hotly into Loki's ear and Loki opens his eyes.

 

Yeah, Thor does make everything better, which is why everyone wants to get him away from Loki who, without a fault, makes everything _worse_.

 

“Somehow I doubt that,” he says flatly before he can think better of it. He should be enjoying these last moments, preferably without talking.

 

“What?” Thor pushes him back almost to an arms length, looking at Loki's face. He loves to do this, to talk while keeping an eye on Loki. Before they were separated in all their classes, Loki used to see this expression on Thor in science class, as he was squinting into the microscope.

 

It was not exactly something to boost a guy's self-esteem.

 

“Oh come on,” Loki tries to play it off. “It's just a couple of months. And you'll be busy.”

 

“I'll be busy holding my mom's purse in a fucking museum!” Thor snaps. “Of course I'll fucking miss you.”

 

A sudden flush of shame runs down Loki's body. Thor never used to talk about his mom like that, like she bothered him. And no wonder. Frigga Borson was incredible. Even Loki couldn't dislike her.

 

“I don't wanna argue,” he murmurs.

 

Thor seems to deflate and he pulls Loki in for a hug. It's not the sexy kind, not the confident embrace that he pulled Loki into when he first came here, no, this is the nice, soothing one, the one that makes Loki feel like a child but that he likes anyway.

 

“Me neither,” Thor whispers into his hair, kissing it.

 

Loki reminds himself that he's not here to have his hand held.

 

He slides his hands underneath Thor's jacket, feeling his sweat-damp back before squeezing Thor's ass and yanking him even closer until their crotches rub against each other.

 

“I wish we had time to fuck before I go,” Thor groans before sucking on Loki's neck. He's going to have a hell of a hickey there, but he likes that as well. It will last at least a week for sure, a reminder after Thor is gone.

 

“Well I guess that's something you'll have to look forward to,” Loki tells him, smirking to himself over Thor's shoulder. Fuck moping around. He should make sure Thor's incapable of even looking at anyone else while touring Europe.

 

He shrugs off Thor's arms and slides down to his knees. It's a tight fit with his back against the pole and Thor towering over him, but it's worth it to see the unguardedly hungry look that Thor gives him, staring down at him with dark eyes.

 

Loki takes his time, knowing that no matter what happens over the summer, he will savor this memory. His rubs his palms over the front of Thor's thighs, getting higher and higher until he's cupping Thor's crotch. The bulge in his jeans is evident and Loki demonstratively feels the thick length that is already hard beneath his touch.

 

He slowly undoes the button and zipper, running his thumb through the sparse hair running down from Thor's navel. That gets Thor impatient and he hurriedly pushes his jeans down.

 

Loki blinks at the cock now kind of rudely bobbing in front of his face, but he can't bother to even pretend he's mad, or to tease Thor about wishful thinking.

 

He will suck this cock and he'll spend the next two months fapping to the memory of it.

 

“Please,” Thor asks unexpectedly, cupping the back of Loki's head.

 

Loki's just glad he's not the only one who's desperate.

 

He slowly jerks Thor off as he mouths at the head, wrapping his lips around it and letting his mouth flood with spit, spreading it all over. Then he gets creative with his tongue, pushing at the slit, chasing the salty taste before flicking the tip rapidly over the frenulum. He knows Thor. He knows what does him in.

 

And he's right, Thor groans, resting his forearms on the pole above Loki's head, crowding Loki even more. It's hot and damp in this little space they stole for themselves and Loki is completely overwhelmed with the taste and smell of Thor, the musk, the sweat and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

 

Loki sucks hard, tipping his head to take more of Thor's cock into his mouth and Thor makes that pretty pleading sound that something escapes him when Loki really turns him on and Loki hurriedly grabs Thor's ass with both hands, pulling him in just a bit. And it works like a charm; Thor stops being able to hold back and he jerks his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper and deeper before going backwards and then right in again, fucking Loki's mouth.

 

Loki has to try really hard to hold still and not choke, but he manages and it doesn't take long.

 

And anyway, while he might not be able to stop the instinctual reaction of gagging and panicking because he can't breathe, the conscious part of him _loves_ it.

 

Because despite the leather, and the stolen beer and cigarettes, Thor is deep down still the good boy he always was, except when Loki lets – makes – him do this. Then Thor is really the asshole Loki sometimes wishes he was, choking his boyfriend who is on his knees in the dirt, blowing him beneath the bleachers.

 

In that moment of elation, Thor coming in his mouth feels like an afterthought, but Loki happily swallows and then toys with Thor's slowly softening cock for a while, trying to print everything into his memory.

 

A while later Thor pulls him up into his usual post-orgasm cuddle and Loki lets him even though the heat really is getting to be a bit too much. They're both sweaty and it's starting to be a bit less sexy and a bit more gross, but Loki's cock is still hard in his jeans and based on experience, Thor's not going to let that go.

 

And sure enough, Thor goes for his belt and Loki lets his head fall back, breathing out through his mouth loudly, excited to feel Thor's large hands around him.

 

Once he has his hands in Loki's pants, Thor starts to maneuver them somehow and goes to lower himself down on the ground just as Loki did a while ago but Loki stops him.

 

“No, not like that.”

 

He's let Thor blow him before, but that was in bed, one glorious time when Thor's parents were away. But Loki doesn't want Thor doing what he himself has just done.

 

He doesn't think that's how the world works.

 

Thor frowns but clearly knows better than to argue. And really, Loki doesn't mind. Thor is good with his hands, his fingers are long and strong, and he's generous and stupidly patient. Minutes later Loki's come splatters onto the dirt while Thor bites at his neck and Loki lets it all sink in, Thor's hot, excited breath, the smell of him, the tight grip around his cock squeezing the worth out of him.

 

They lean against the pole for a while, pants in various states of being undone, breathing hard and overheated. Loki opens his eyes and lets them stay unfocused, the blond of Thor's hair creating a golden glow in the dusty shadow beneath the bleachers.

 

He will remember this forever. And when Thor comes back, he will either get it back or he will... he doesn't actually know what he will do then. Probably something terrible. Something that we get him expelled or send to juvie or rehab. He doesn't know.

 

“Thor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I'm gonna miss you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com).


End file.
